


Loved and Lost

by mudbloodmama



Series: Love Stories Through the Ages [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1971-1981, Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Low-Key Smut, Lucius is an asshole, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Screw Destiny, Sirius is so Sirius, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Starts off first year, Tragic Romance, eventual happy ending??, everything happens too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudbloodmama/pseuds/mudbloodmama
Summary: "𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒆, 𝑨𝒖𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒂, 𝒘𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆."The decade long journey of Aurelia Chapman and Sirius Black.All she wanted was to be happy and all he wanted was her.But life hardly ever works in our favor.Even the most tragic stories can be infinitely beautiful.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love Stories Through the Ages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted on Ao3! If you see this on Wattpad under the name mudbloodmama, don't report! That's me! If you see it anywhere else under any name IT'S NOT ME!  
> 1\. This is book two of my Wizarding World Universe. My other ones include The Absurdity of Time/T.Riddle, and The Darkest Mark/D.Malfoy. Characters from all these stories will eventually overlap but they can all be read as stand-alone. They move from the Tom Riddle Era to the Marauder's Era, to the Golden Trio era.
> 
> 2\. This takes place during the Marauders era between the years of 1971- 1981. The first few chapters that center around the earlier Hogwarts' years will be short, but they will become progressively longer as they grow older, especially post-Hogwarts. I apologize to those of you who aren't fans of long chapters, but it is the only way for the story to flow cohesively since each chapter focuses on one year. When too long, I will split them up.
> 
> 3\. Some of the ages of the adult characters will be changed to better suit this story (sorry not sorry).
> 
> 4\. Since there are many debates over timeline issues some readers might notice discrepancies. If I can fix them, I will change them. If I can't- well- sorry J.K. Rowling.
> 
> 5.There will be some brief descriptions of mental health issues but for my own mental health, they will not be examined in great detail, but I do want to acknowledge that they are present.
> 
> I hope you like this!

𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑  
𝐚 𝐮 𝐭 𝐮 𝐦 𝐧 𝐭 𝐞 𝐫 𝐦

Two young school kids wander through a crowded train carriage which is bustling with a mixture of anxious children and suave teenagers.

The girl with her curly and wild blonde hair haloing around her is hanging onto the boy's holey jacket- one which his parents had tried to dissuade him from wearing- as they look for an empty compartment.

The boy can feel the girl's trembling fingers by the pulse point of his wrist and he looks down and gives her a reassuring smile. He chuckles to himself and throws his small arm around her shoulders.

The girl looks up at him with her buck-toothed smile and shakes her head.

"Ri-Ri, did you see the way my mother reacted when she saw you? She almost had a fit." The girl- Aurelia Chapman- laughs as she pokes at the holes in his tattered sweater.

"Well, Ra-Ra, you know I always look for an opportunity to piss off your mother," Sirius Black says craning his neck up to try and see above the crowd of Third Years. "I think I see an empty compartment. Let's go."

Aurelia nods her head quickly and follows Sirius.

Aurelia Chapman and Sirius had been best friends since birth- cradle to grave - and were part of a group of Pure-Blooded wizards and witches deemed The Sacred Twenty-Nine.

They share the same birthday and they had spent their entire lives running through the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place and playing in the expansive yard of the Chapman Manor.

They were brought up with a strict understanding of what their duties were as children of this sacred group. They were taught all about the inferiority of muggle-borns- Mudbloods- and raised with all the proper etiquette their class required of them.

It wasn't until the summer before their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Sirius started to rebel, listening to unsuitable music, dressing in muggle trends, and pushing back against the ideals that were taught to him.

He had begun to question his upbringing in a way that infuriated his Pure-Blooded family, but they still believed he was young enough to be redeemed.

Aurelia, on the other hand, was rather docile with her parents and accepted their expectations of her. Some of the brutal and barbaric lessons they tried to engrain in her had not yet settled in, especially when Sirius's sermons on equality and peace seemed far more favorable. Regardless, Aurelia did not speak out, did not disturb her way of life, and always tried to present herself with grace.

Despite their outward differences, they are still joined at the hip. Aurelia is good at reeling in Sirius' reckless behavior and he, in turn, is capable of bringing out her wild and careless side.

They are two sides of the same coin.

They enter an occupied compartment- figuring they aren't likely to find anything better- and the three children sitting in the compartment turn their heads immediately.

"Do you mind?" Sirius says, using his trademark drawl which earns a smile from the boy wearing spectacles.

"Not at all," the boy replies, gesturing to the two empty seats beside him. When Sirius sits down, the boy extends his hand out. "I'm James Potter. That's Lily Evans-" he points to the redheaded girl directly across from him "- and that's Severus Snape."

Severus Snape with his slick black hair and hooked nose only grunts in response as he stares down at his book.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius says, shaking James's hand and smiling at the other two. He turns and gestures for Aurelia to occupy the seat next to him, and she does with her head hanging down nervously. "I'm Sirius Black and she's Aurelia Chapman."

Immediately, James's face contorts in a look of disgust. Sirius doesn't react, but Aurelia's naturally downturned lips settle into a frown. Aurelia is aware of the weight her and Sirius' name carries but has only ever seen regard and awe at the mention of it. Never has she experienced the level of hostility James is shooting her way.

James sits up straighter as he pushes his crooked spectacles up his nose. "Maybe you two should look for a different compartment. Lily here is a muggle-born. We wouldn't want members of The Sacred Twenty-Nine degrading themselves."

On instinct, Aurelia gasps and digs her nails into the flesh of Sirius's arm. With her mouth slightly open, the words Mudblood are on the tip of her tongue, but one sharp look from Sirius shuts her up immediately.

Sirius, unnerved by James's words, slaps his shoulder lightly with a laugh. "Come off it, we don't care. I reckon she's got more power behind that wand than my dull cousin Cissy. If you're so keen on pointing out blood status, maybe you're the one having a fit?"

Aurelia bites down on her bottom lip, looking nervously between a cool Sirius, a tense James, a confused Lily, and an uninterested Severus. When she thinks she can no longer take the awkward hostility, James smiles and slaps Sirius's shoulder in return.

Even though no more words on the matter are exchanged, Aurelia can already sense a growing bond between the two boys, and she wonders if they sense it too.

"What's The Sacred Twenty-Nine?"

When no one responds, Aurelia looks up and realizes that the intrigued redhead has directed the question to her. Aurelia doesn't think she can speak- she's never spoken to a Mudblood before- but Sirius's fingers graze her wrist in reassurance so she answers.

"Um, they're the last completely pure-blooded British families..." Aurelia trails off but feels less uneasy when Lily's green curious eyes- emerald really- light up.

"That's cool," she replies, clapping her hands together. "It must be nice to be able to trace your magic back to its origins."

Sirius scoffs as he leans forward all the while shaking his head at her. "So you think," he begins as he turns to James. "If I remember correctly, James here is also from a pure-blooded family, but since his ancestry holds certain Half-Bloods, The Sacred Twenty-Nine don't recognize him as one of them."

"Us," Aurelia whispers under her breath. Barely audible just as she intended it to be.

Sirius rolls his eyes as Lily speaks up. "That's ridiculous. If there's only twenty-nine of you left, don't you eventually have to marry Half-bloods or muggle-borns?"

"My parents are second cousins," Aurelia interjects, her upbringing deeming it necessary to establish her and Sirius's ancestry. "Sirius's parents are first cousins. Pure-Bloods don't have a problem with marrying within their families, most of us are all connected in one way or another."

"Even James and I," Sirius says, unable to turn himself away from the amusing boy. "Didn't my great-aunt marry your great-uncle?"

James laughs it off. "So they say. They also say I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, but we shouldn't put too much stock into nonsense like that."

This sentence triggers a lively debate between Sirius and James as they begin to argue over how closely they're related and the likely hood that James really is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. For some reason, Aurelia suddenly feels insecure without Sirius's attention focusing on her.

"Are you excited?"

Again, the Mudblood is speaking to her, and she has to use all her strength to reply as her mother's voice echoes in her mind.

Just because we are superior to them, doesn't mean we have to be rude, darling.

"Yes," Aurelia says timidly. "What about you?"

Lily blushes furiously and begins to repeatedly push the same strand of hair behind her ear. "I am! My parents were a little freaked out about the whole situation, but Severus was a great help being a Half-Blood and everything."

Aurelia looks at Severus, expecting him to jump into the conversation at the mention of his name, but he continues to stare determinately at his book.

"I know what house I want to be in!" James shouts, puffing out his small chest with pride. "Gryffindor! Just like my father. Where dwell the brave at heart. Do you have a problem with that, Sirius?"

James is continuing to push at buttons that Sirius does not have. Sirius, for all his flaws, doesn't have a prejudiced bone in his body. He opens his mouth to answer, but a nasal voice rings out first.

"No. Some people prefer to be brawny than brainy," Severus says, not bothering to look up from his book as James grits his teeth.

Lily rolls her eyes and jabs Severus's shoulder with her pointy elbow. "Aurelia, what about you? What house do you want to be sorted in?"

Aurelia feels that pressure is being put on her as if Salazar Slytherin himself is testing her.

"It doesn't really matter what I want," Aurelia says absentmindedly, barely noticing that Sirius has his eyes turned toward her. "I'm sure that Sirius and I will be Slytherins, just like the rest of our family."

"Oh..." Lily whispers as her eyes dart toward James.

Aurelia looks to see guilt coating his face and realizes that he must not have told the redhead the greatest things about the house of green and silver and for some reason, Aurelia feels like she has to defend herself.

"They're a bit rough around the edges-"

"- Cunning folks that use any means to achieve their ends-"

"-But they're not all like that," she finishes, eyeing James wearily. "Or, at least I hope not."

James snickers but the blush on his neck tells her that he must feel even an ounce of shame at his quick judgment. The flush grows as he turns to Sirius. "And you?"

Sirius shrugs his shoulder and grins cooly, looking over at Aurelia for the briefest of seconds. "Maybe I want to break tradition."

"Sometimes traditions are there for a reason," Aurelia whispers under her breath, but not as quiet as she had intended by the way everyone in the carriage- even Severus- snap their neck towards her.

When Lily and James take up a conversation of their own, Sirius scoots closer to Aurelia and gently grabs the back of her neck in an all too familiar way.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispers with a reassuring smile. "Remember that no matter what, we'll always be cradle to grave."

She likes the way that sounds. Cradle to grave. And no matter how many times she's heard it before, it still makes her heart flutter.

She grabs the back of his neck to mimic his action- a habit they are accustomed to when those three little words are spoken- and presses her forehead against his.

"Cradle to grave."

𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑  
𝐰 𝐢𝐧 𝐭 𝐞 𝐫 𝐡 𝐨 𝐥 𝐢 𝐝 𝐚 𝐲 

"So tell me, how'd they react?"

Soon after their arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all the First Years were brought to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. It was to no one's great surprise that James Potter and Lily Evans were sorted into Gryffindor House, where they were welcomed with open and loving arms and a myriad of jokes and tales.

Severus Snape- again to no surprise- was sorted into Slytherin House along with Aurelia.

She had always thought that hearing her destined house come out of the tattered leather lips of the Sorting Hat would feel magical and exhilarating but all she felt was dull complacency. Her welcome to the house was not at all like James's and Lily's. All the Slytherins were poised and graceful as they welcomed her, giving her the proper greetings that her name demanded.

The tipping point of the night came when the aforementioned hat slumped across Sirius's shaggy black mane. Aurelia was confident that he would be in Slytherin- having come from a long line of them- but something within her gut fought that hope.

That hope was shattered when the hat proudly and enthusiastically placed him in Gryffindor House.

It seemed a tad bit melodramatic, but Aurelia felt that something had been taken from her that day. Sirius, to all his credit, had managed to hide that fact from his parents their first semester at school.

And, unfortunately for both of them, she hadn't been there when they found out.

"Exactly how I expected them to. Mother was in hysterics- she threw a fit so grand, I wouldn't be surprised if Salazar Slytherin himself rolled over in his grave. My father..." Sirius's voice trails off and Aurelia can not help but notice that it sounds distinctly tired and overtly meters away.

"Well, go on with it," she urges nervously as she tugs at her fluffy pigtails. "How'd he react?"

She hears him sigh. "He said only one word. Disappointment. He hasn't said a word to me since then."

"Hey..."

"No, Ra-Ra. It's fine. It's not like I like hearing his tired old voice anyway. Tell me, how's your dear old mum?"

His deft change of subject does not sit well with Aurelia- and it doesn't go unnoticed either- but she sighs as she answers. "Bloody furious, Ri-Ri. You should have seen the way she cried when Walburga sent the Howler. She refuses to let me see you."

She can hear the smile in his voice as he replies. "Why do you think I got us these?"

"Ugh," Aurelia looks down at the ghastly muggle contraption in her hand. "What was this called again?"

"A Walkie-Talkie," Sirius proudly says with a sing-song quality in his boyish voice.

"Right..." Aurelia trails off. She doesn't know what else to say. Make sure to thank your Half-Blood friend for this revolting piece of muggle magic? How's that ginger Mudblood you befriended, still dirty?"

So, she doesn't say anything else and instead hurls her tiny body on her bed and curls herself around her one connection to her best friend like a territorial Erumpent.

The contraption in her hand buzzes. "Ra-Ra, you still there?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Liar. I can hear it in your voice. Tell me."

Aurelia rolls over onto her stomach, bashful even though Sirius isn't there to look at her.

"It's just..." she pauses and bites her bottom lip. The debate over whether or not to admit her insecurities rages heavily within her, but her heart wins out.

She can tell Sirius Black anything.

She closes her eyes and holds the device close to her lips. "It feels like..."

"Yeah?"

"I just don't want you to forget about me."

There. She says it and she feels the weight of her words lift off of her.

There is a long beat of silence and then a bark so loud erupts from the Walkie-Talkie and she fears that even the dead heard it.

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius asks. His squeaky voice sounds incredulous and Aurelia wonders if she should have said anything at all.

"Do not tease me, Sirius Orion Black! If you keep teasing me, you are no longer allowed to be my best friend!"

Another beat of silence and Sirius's voice rings out in a timid whisper.

"This is really making you sad, isn't it?"

Aurelia sniffles as she brushes away the invisible tears she didn't let fall. It would be traitorous to spill tears for a blood-traitor in the making. But she still doesn't see her best friend as such. He can never be a traitor. "Yes, you git."

Moments pass in silence and Aurelia begins to wonder whether or not she has driven her friend away with her overwhelming clinginess.

So what? She tells herself.

So what that she and Sirius had grown up together? What does it matter that they are no longer going to be attached at the hip? Making new friends is part of growing up.

Right?

They are newly minted First Years and it's time to start growing up.

"Ra-Ra, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Come to your window. I've got a surprise for you."

Aurelia smiles cheekily at the mischievous amusement in his voice as she complies with his request.

"This better not be an owl carrying another muggle toy. This one has been difficult enough to hide from Mother. Let's see- what!?"

Hovering just outside her window, his tiny frame holding on to his broom for dear life, his dark shaggy hair covered with snow that melts on his shoulders is none other than Sirius Black.

"Are you mental?" Aurelia shouts in a hushed tone. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugs his shoulders and sends her a crooked grin. "Maybe I am a bit mental, what with all the generations of inbreeding, but I wanted to come and see you. You sounded sad."

Aurelia blushes and can't hide her excitement at seeing Sirius for the first time since they left for the holidays.

Truthfully, she can't remember if there was ever a time in their lives when they hadn't seen each other every day.

"Well," he said, shivering as he adjusts himself on the broom "are you going to let me in?"

Aurelia's jaw drops. Sirius knows no restraint. She crosses her arm over her dark green Slytherin jumper in an attempt to dissuade her friend. "Again, are you mental? You know boys aren't allowed in girls' rooms. It's improper."

"Yeah, well, we aren't allowed to fly across cities and towns during a snow storm at twilight but I managed it, didn't I?"

Aurelia uncrosses her arms and stomps her foot as she extends her hand to him. Sirius Black is good at getting what he wants. "Ri-Ri, you truly are mad."

"All the best ones are," he replies, purposefully shaking his head in a way that causes droplets of water to hit her face. "Come on. Let's sit. I didn't fly all the way here not to cheer you up."

Aurelia nods and they plop themselves down on the edge of her bed and she looks down at her hands, trying to ignore how anxious she feels under her best friend's stare.

"Talk." He doesn't pose this as a question Aurelia knows that even if he did, she can only give him one answer.

She nibbles her bottom lip and refuses still to look up. "You're going to forget about me."

She can't see it but Sirius's eyes seem to almost pop out of his skull as his jaw drops. "Because of a few weeks without seeing each other? Now you're the one that's starting to sound mad."

"Things are going to change," she insists. She doesn't reject when Sirius pulls apart her hands so he can lace their fingers together. His touch is calming and soothing, like a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Drought.

"No. Nothing is going to change." His voice is insistent but laced with badly hidden concerns.

Although Sirius is trying his hardest, the two children understand that Aurelia's cause for concern was valid.

Things certainly had changed.

"There was a perfect and pretty picture of how our lives were to unfold. We'd both be in Slytherin, we'd spend holidays together, you would go off and work in a prestigious position in the Ministry, and I'd dedicate my entire life to raising children-"

"Ew," Sirius groans, cringing at that last part. "Gross, Ra-Ra. Don't talk about having-"

"You've ruined it," Aurelia whispers seriously. Sirius's skinny face reddens and she feels his hands dampen with sweat.

"We're eleven years old!" he argues half-heartedly. "Why is it so terrible to do what I want and believe what I want to believe."

Aurelia can sympathize but she can't empathize.

Growing up, he always had a nack at defying every single order he was given. He hates and resents his family who is nothing but cruel to him, but that's the point where Aurelia can no longer relate.

The Chapmans are not like Orion and Walburga Black. His parents are terrible to him, going as far as to do wicked things to achieve his complacency- but he never gives it.

Aurelia's parents believe in everything that the Blacks do, and however cruel they are to others, they are perfect to her.

It is for that reason - and that reason alone- that Aurelia is perfectly content following the map they have laid out for her life.

"Ri-Ri," she starts, squeezing his hand and finally looking up to his- darker than night- eyes. "Just because you didn't like the picture, doesn't mean you didn't ruin it."

Sirius shifts himself closer to her. "Ra-Ra, just because I don't like that particular picture doesn't mean you're not going to be in mine."

She sniffles yet again and wipes the snot in her nose on her sleeve. "You really mean it?"

"Of course," Sirius barks, a little too loudly for her liking and she slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet," she hisses playfully. She gags and pulls her hand back after Sirius's hot saliva coats it. "Gross!"

Then they stare at each other. Bright blue clashes against onyx black like a falling asteroid. They laugh together and Aurelia wipes her hand on his cheek and Sirius threatens to give her a wet-willy (a muggle thing she doesn't dare ask about).

Once the laughter dies down, Sirius takes a stolen second to admire her.

He looks at the way her buckteeth seem to grow infinitely in size as she smiles (misplaced in her rather smallmouth), the way her ears (too large for the current size of her head) turn bright red when she's nervous, and the way her blonde hair (comparable to a rat's nest) bobs as she laughs.

He wants to laugh at her ridiculous insecurities, but he doesn't.

Aurelia Chapman is everything. Even if he is the only one who can see it.

Who wouldn't want Aurelia Chapman in their perfectly pretty picture? He thinks as she finally settles down.

"So it's settled then?" Aurelia nods her head. "Brilliant! Tell me, are my pajamas still in the guest room?"

Aurelia wrinkles her nose in concentration. "I suppose so? Mother hasn't gotten the chance to burn the things you left behind last summer. Why do you- Wait! Sirius!"

Sirius Black doesn't hear (or more than likely chooses to ignore) her pleas as he leaves the room, sneaking one last wicked look at her before he disappears into the dark halls of Chapman Manor.

Aurelia waits with bated breath, anxious for Sirius to emerge, and sighs in relief when he comes back moments later.

He has on his Puddlemore United pajamas with little broomsticks and snitches on the pants and the large logo on the oversized shirt and this causes Aurelia to giggle.

"You're going to fly all the way back to Grimmauld Place in that?"

Sirius shakes his head as he dives on her bed and begins to crawl under the covers. "Nope. We're going to have a sleepover, just like we did before all this silly house rivalry."

Aurelia wants to tell him it's not silly. She wants to reinforce the importance of his place in Gryffindor. She wants to remind him that is the reason they are in this situation but she can't.

She can't tell him all of this when his dark eyes are shining impossibly bright and when his lips are set in a grin so wide it might break his face.

"It's not decent," is all she says. It isn't a no.

"Decent? Ra-Ra we're eleven, not fifty."

"My parents-"

"-Won't even know I was here. I'll be gone before they wake up."

Aurelia shuffles her feet and looks to the still open window, observing the way tiny specks of snow land and melt on her floor. His stay will be as temporary as the snow he dragged in.

"Ra-Ra, you know if you don't want me to stay, I won't."

She does know this. Despite how insistent and reckless Sirius is, it's hard for him to go against her wishes- impossible actually.

But there's something in his voice that quells the nagging thoughts telling her all the reasons he should leave.

Sirius's voice can take on several different tones depending on the situation, but there are only a few that come naturally to him.

Sarcasm, dry wit, low drawl (well, as low as a pre-pubescent boy's voice can go), and wicked indignation.

But there's one that is only reserved for her.

Unabashed, honey-dripped, caramel-coated, tooth-decaying sweetness.

She simply shakes her head with an unbelieving sigh as she climbs into bed beside him. They face each other, several inches away, with only their fingers grazing, but it's the most comfortable she's felt since the first day of class at Hogwarts.

She swallows loudly and watches him as he smiles at her. She needs more reassurance. She needs to know that her best friend isn't going to go back on his word. She wants to hear him say it one more time.

"Promise?" she whispers, holding her pinkie out.

Sirius wraps his pinkie around hers and kisses his fist. "Promise."

She kisses hers as well and they both turn to lay on their backs, but their hands don't part.

"Cradle to grave, Ra-Ra."

"Cradle to grave, Ri-Ri."

Their pinkies stay connected as they fall asleep. The innocence in their tiny embrace floods Chapman Manor. It battles against the darkness that hides within its walls and lurks in the dark corners. It counteracts the evil of Walburga and Orion Black, counteracts the cruelty of pure-blood supremacy, and counteracts the doubts she feels.

Because Aurelia Chapman and Sirius Black are forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been wanting to post on Ao3 for a while now and I finally just caved and did it. I didn't realize how awesome this place was until I was reading almost every single story ever written about the Harry Potter fandom.
> 
> How are you liking Sirius and Aurelia? Aren't they just the cutest things ever?
> 
> Anyone reading this, y'all are awesome and I'm here for it

𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑

𝐚 𝐮 𝐭 𝐮 𝐦 𝐧 𝐭 𝐞 𝐫 𝐦

James Potter is looking at Sirius Black like a lion looks at his prey. Sirius- to his immense credit- stands motionless and confident with his wand held firmly in his hand. If Sirius Black holds any fear, he doesn't show it.

James licks his lips as he reels his arm back, jutting his wand out as he shouts- " _Rictumsempra_!"

A timid white light sputters out of James's wand and his once cocky smirk is replaced by a disappointed frown. Sirius barks with laughter at his friend and turns to Aurelia- a subconscious action he isn't aware of- and bites the inside of his cheek as he watches her finger her Acacia wood wand distractedly.

"Ra-Ra," Sirius says, dragging her out of her reverie as she looks up startled. "Did you see what Potter did? He couldn't get it up!"

Aurelia sees that the corners of Sirius's lips are curled up in a smirk- proud of his positively Third-Year double entendre- and she blinds him with her buck-toothed smile.

"Hey! It was my first time!" James argues, stomping his foot as he taps his wand against the palm of his hand.

"That's what they all say," Aurelia laughs with a roll of her eyes. "Isn't that right, Ri-Ri?"

"That's what I've heard, mate." Sirius comes up to Aurelia- who is standing just behind their training mat and slings his arm around her shoulders. "Are you ready to give it a go, Ra-Ra?"

Aurelia's tongue darts across her bottom lip as she looks at James who begins to shrink under her gaze. "Definitely."

James has every reason to worry, even though they are only Second Years, Aurelia is at the top of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class- something he finds completely ironic. Every spell Professor Tottlemouth teaches comes naturally to Aurelia as if the very nature of combatting evil is already ingrained in her.

Aurelia wiggles her fingers around her wand, holding it loosely in contrast to how stark-white James's knuckles are turning as he holds his own. James cracks his neck and does something akin to jumping jacks as if he's preparing for a prize fight and the spell clumsily rolls off his tongue.

" _Rictumsempra_!"

Nothing happens and Aurelia smiles demurely at James as she raises her own wand.

" _Rictumsempra_!"

Immediately, the white light that was teasing the tip of James's wand darts out of Aurelia's at an incredible speed and hits him square in the chest. Sirius gives her a rough pat on the back with a look of admiration playing on his lips as James Potter is reduced to nothing more than a pile of fits and giggles on the floor of their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You have to want it, you know," Aurelia teases, walking over and offering her hands to a still giggling James. "Here, let me help you." With a flick of her wand and a quick incantation, James is brought back to the realm of calm breaths and tear-free eyes. He places his hand over his chest as he tries to collect himself.

"Really great, Aurelia," he says, shaking his head at her. "Please, tell me more about how great you are at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Aurelia rolls her eyes at his sarcastic tone and shoves him lightly. "Come off it, you twit. I'm only trying to help."

"I know," James says, shoving her back with equal force as he pushes his crooked spectacles up his nose. "I just hate how you're so bloody good at this."

Aurelia shrugs her shoulders with a coy smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Although initially resistant, Aurelia has grown to like James. He reminds her of Sirius with his air of arrogance, his sarcastic wit, and his partiality towards practical jokes. After spending most of the summer with Sirius- who can't seem to find a more exhilarating topic besides Aurelia Chapman and her various positive attributes- James took a liking towards her as well. As Sirius watches Aurelia and James spout harmless threats at each other, he likes that his two best mates are getting along. He wants Aurelia to be part of his new perfect picture of his life. He wants to remind her that his promise during the previous winter holidays still holds true.

Wherever he goes, he wants her there as well.

"Hey!" James shouts, jumping up and down as he looks toward the other end of the classroom. He turns to look at Sirius with quick desperation in his hazel eyes. "It's Evans!"

Sirius groans loudly into his hands as he turns to Aurelia. "Can you believe it? He has a thing for Evans."

James punches his arm. "No, I don't- Hey! Right here, Evans! You can practice with us!"

Aurelia can't help but let out a girlish giggle as he roughly shoves her aside in order to make his way to Lily. Sirius catches her tiny body as it collides with his and he laughs into her golden curls that tickle his nose. He brushes her hair away from his face and looks down to see her uneasy expression. "You're okay with Evans, right?"

Again, another question that Sirius asks that only has one acceptable answer.

"Yeah," Aurelia responds with a glaze of uncertainty in her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sirius shakes his head at her as he ruffles her hair. "She's sweet, Ra-Ra. Just...forget about all that pure-blood supremacy shite and give her a chance."

Aurelia frowns as Lily approaches with a puppy-eyed James in tow. She wishes that she could simply forget about the principles she was raised with. She doesn't want to dislike someone who Sirius has obviously grown to like, but her stomach can't help but twist as Lily stands in front of her. Despite everything telling her to keep her distance, she doesn't and instead smiles at the girl.

All Aurelia wants is to make Sirius happy.

"Aurelia," Lily says with a sweet and genuine smile- something that Aurelia is not used to seeing. "How was your summer?"

Aurelia's throat feels parched and it feels hard to swallow, but she answers. "Terrible, actually."

"Why?" Lily's eyes widen in shock, obviously not expecting that sort of answer.

Aurelia assumes that Lily had a wonderful summer with all her muggle friends and a brooding Severus. She supposes that Lily's life must be filled with happiness. Instead of disgust, resentment begins to brew.

_Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood._

"I had to spend the entire summer with Sirius's awful cousins since I'm not allowed to see him," Aurelia replies, and the words taste like copper and fire. Sirius's forefinger tugs at the cuff of Aurelia's school robes and she is reminded to be polite and open-minded.

"Mum was a complete nightmare," Sirius offers and Aurelia feels ashamed by how natural being nice to a Mudblood comes to him. "Kept calling me a disgrace and the like. She's really disappointed about Aurelia and me."

Lily furrows her eyebrows as James lets out a deep sigh. "I don't get it."

Aurelia's smile is finally genuine as she sees Lily's perplexed state. It's moments like these, with Sirius at her side, when Aurelia can laugh about the state of her life.

Sirius's laugh vibrates through the room as he smoothens down Aurelia's wild hair. "Don't you know? Apparently, everyone did. My sweet Ra-Ra and I were set to be married once we graduated. It was a right shock to us. Seems I'm not worthy of her hand now that I've tainted our family name."

When Sirius had told her the truth about why they were being kept apart, Aurelia wasn't at all surprised. Marriage is an abstract concept to her. It's something that is simply going to happen and something she doesn't really understand yet. Sure, she knows that the plans for who she is set to marry have been discussed since the moment she was born, but she never imagined that Sirius would be the one. Now that she knows that Sirius could have truly been her future, she feels a pang of pain in her chest whenever it's mentioned.

Because- who doesn't want to marry their best friend?

"M-married!" Lily stutters, turning to look at James for some sort of clarification. "Like, married- married?"

"Oldtime pure-blood traditions," Aurelia laughs, waving her hand dismissively at the Mudblood who is becoming increasingly entertaining. "I guess my dear friend Sirius will just have to find another wife for himself."

"Oh please, Ra-Ra. You know that you would have loved to be my wife," Sirius teases, brushing a wild curl behind her ear for good measure that makes a hot blush coat her cheeks.

"Aurelia?"

Aurelia turns around and sees a Second Year Gryffindor standing before them. The boy is looking nervously at her, alternating his weight between both feet, as he tries to tame his mud-brown hair. There is a deep scar starting by the corner of his lip that almost reaches his eye line. His brown eyes are bloodshot and the bags that hang under them seem like weights dragging him down. He seems anxious at approaching her and the others.

 _He looks odd,_ Aurelia thinks. _A bit peaky._

"Yes," she says, forcing a smile simply out of politeness. "Is there something you want?"

The boy's eyes dart briefly to Sirius, who stands almost protectively behind Aurelia- infinitely intrigued by the newcomer. "I, um..." the boy starts but he trails off as James cocks his head at him. "I've been out for a few days. Professor Tottlemouth says you're the best in class. Reckons you might be able to help me catch up on what I missed."

"Um, sure," she says, stepping away from Sirius and extending her hand out to the boy. "Aurelia Chapman, and you are?"

The boy brightens up just a bit as his hand connects with hers and he lets out something between a snort and a sigh. "Remus. Remus Lupin."

Aurelia thinks for a moment, searching endlessly through the list of surnames her mother has taught her, trying to figure out if she recognizes it. "Are you a-"

"She's happy to!" Sirius answers, saving her from asking Remus's blood status, and gives her shoulder a quick nudge as he waves Remus to follow them to the training mat where Lily and James are already practicing their Tickling Spells.

Aurelia nibbles her bottom lip as they walk past her. She loves Sirius Black- loves him more than words can describe- but he's just made her feel almost ashamed of herself. _How does he do that?_ She thinks. _How can he be so incredibly nonchalant about his interactions with inferior blood?_

She begins to think that Sirius isn't an anomaly, but that something is wrong with her. She quickly squashes those thoughts.

There is nothing wrong with her. She's a good daughter- their pure-blood princess- and Sirius isn't a proper example for how to behave around others. Improper or not, Aurelia will still follow him anywhere.

She follows him toward the mat and begins practicing with Remus as Sirius watches from the stands in amusement and pride. Remus is quiet- very quiet- but Aurelia likes that. He's a quick learner and listens very carefully to every instruction he's given. When he finally manages to send her reeling to the ground in a fit of laughter, his eyes brighten as if he can't believe that his magic is powerful enough to do that. She likes his humility and his pleasant surprise- it's a stark contrast to James and Sirius's expectancy of greatness.

When class is over, Aurelia, Sirius, James, and Lily begin to leave the classroom, but Remus stays behind. In an unnatural act of kindness and consideration for someone other than herself and Sirius, she turns around to gesture at the sickly boy.

"Would you like to join them for lunch?" It's not her place to ask this, but she does regardless. The boy wears the colors of the house of the daring and brave, but the others didn't recognize him when he first walked up to them.

Remus perks up a bit, his cheeks still furiously blushing and bringing a well-needed color to his pale face. "You won't be there?"

"Well, I'd love to- really- but-"

"She's afraid of what those other slimy Slytherins will think!" James shouts, loud enough for the few lingering students to hear. Two of them are Slytherins and they shoot a nasty glare her way when they see how close she is to Remus.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sirius snaps, looking more terrifying than he has ever looked before.

James looks as if he's going to tell Sirius off until Lily looks at him - _hard_ \- and sighs instead. "Sorry, Aurelia."

"It's okay," she says, refusing to show any hint of offense. She is raised to let criticism simply wash over her, to carry a veil over herself and her emotions. _Apathy._

Sirius Black is the only one that can see through it all. He softens his lips and grabs her wrist. "Why don't you sit with us for a change? You know we're far more entertaining! Be a little reckless!"

Aurelia doesn't want to be reckless. She doesn't want to give the Slytherins any more reasons to despise her. They put up with her because of her name and the legacy it carries. They are polite to her but guarded. They don't like that during their lessons, she sits with Sirius and his mightier-than-thou Gryffindors. They tolerate these indiscretions.

She wants them to like her. She wants someone to look at her the way James looks at Sirius. She wants the kind of friends her parents would approve of.

"Ra-Ra?"

Sirius is stubborn. Aurelia knows that he doesn't truly understand all the reasons why she doesn't sit at lunch with him and his friends. He wants her with them and away from the house that has caused him so much pain. He's selfish too. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows what will happen if Aurelia chooses to sidestep her pure-blood classmates in favor of sitting with inferior students. He simply doesn't care.

Because anywhere he goes, he wants Aurelia there.

So, Aurelia gives in. She sucks her teeth and grabs his outstretched hand as they walk out of the classroom and toward the Great Hall. She ignores the jeers from Third-Year Slytherins who spot green and red clashing violently. She makes small talk with Remus as Lily tries to distance herself from James. She does all of this-

Because anywhere she goes, she wants Sirius there.


	3. Chapter 3

𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑

〈 𝐬 𝐩 𝐫 𝐢 𝐧 𝐠 𝐭 𝐞 𝐫 𝐦 〉

She decides she can't wear it- _no_ \- she won't wear it. She looks at herself in the reflection of the snowy window. She _can't_ wear this.

"Come on, Ra-Ra! It'll be fun!"

"Ri-Ri! I can't go out like...like _this_!"

Sirius claps his small hands together before shaking her shoulders. "Come on...you know you want to."

Aurelia slaps his hands away and sneers at him. " _No_. I really don't."

She looks back at her reflection and groans. 

Today is the day of the Quidditch Finals between Slytherin and Gryffindor. With James playing for his house team, naturally all of them-Sirius, Lily, and Remus- are going. Aurelia was initially just going to quietly sit in the stands with her fellow Slytherins, but Sirius had been rather insistent. 

She is dressed in one of his deep red jumpers that he transfigured to fit her smaller frame. He has given her a beanie with the Gryffindor logo, and he had even encouraged Lily when she gave the young Slytherin Gryffindor face paint. 

"It would be different if _you_ were on the team, but you're not," Aurelia says, wishing Sirius would wipe that pout off his lips. "I can still silently root for James while sitting with _my_ house."

Sirius shakes his head at her and grabs her hands that are covered with fluffy- yet again red- gloves. "Please, Ra-Ra. We've barely spent any time together since the winter holidays. What changed?"

Many things changed. Aurelia is getting more heat from the Slytherin girls for always being around _gutless Gryffindors._ The usual quiet indifference has turned into violent hostility. Not even her surname can save her now. 

She is getting pressure, not only from her house but also from her mother to make the _right_ friends- the _proper_ friends. It's a story as old as Salazar Slytherin himself that she's trapped in, feeling like she's going in infinite loops of disapproval and pure-blooded guilt. 

But Sirius is so sad. He looks like he did when he was five and Aurelia accidentally broke his enchanted Quidditch playset. 

She hates it. 

"Fine," she relents in a huff, only smiling slightly when Sirius jumps up and kisses her cheek. 

"Brilliant!" he shouts, kissing her other cheek as squeezes her hands. "I'm going to go find Remus and Lily! Just wait here- _right here_ \- so we can all walk up together!"

Aurelia rolls her eyes as Sirius speeds down the corridor, almost slipping as he takes a corner roughly. 

"How... _cute_."

Aurelia feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up stiff as a voice so cruel that it can only belong to a Slytherin, jeers from behind her. 

She turns around slowly and comes face to face with three Sixth Year Slytherins. She licks her lips nervously as they begin to encircle her and for some reason, being scrutinized under the gaze of older girls is far worse than any twelve-year-old. 

She feels vulnerable. Unprepared. Immature. 

She feels like a child. 

She doesn't know their names, but that won't matter. They all blend in together anyway; gorgeous, straight-haired, perfectly manicured Slytherin girls. 

"What are those hideous colors you're wearing," one girl says, tapping her manicured finger against Aurelia's button nose. 

Aurelia shudders. "I-uh-"

"Please don't tell me you're going to be sitting next to those cowardly lions?" another girl asks, seeming personally offended. 

"Ah, Stacy. It would be one thing if she was a house traitor but didn't you hear she's a blood traitor as well," the last girl says, playing with the end of Sirius's red scarf that he gave her earlier that day. 

"I am not a _blood-traitor_!" Aurelia screeches and the word itself stings her worse than a splinching. "Take that back!"

"What a childish thing to say," the blonde-haired girl snickers. 

"It's not surprising to me," the perfectly manicured girl says as she twirls her tight ponytail. "My sister graduated last year with Bellatrix and she just has the worst things to say about you."

Aurelia doesn't care what Batty-Bella thinks- not in the slightest. Sirius's oldest cousin is cruel and diabolic, making Aurelia question how her best friend could have possibly come from the same stock. 

"Tell me, _Aurelia_ ," the girl says her name as if it is poisonous- accenting every syllable with disgust. "Is your blood now as filthy as that Mudbloods?"

Aurelia can't answer so instead she gasps. Her heart at being compared to something that holds so much filth and disdain. 

"My blood is not filthy!" Aurelia cries as they all begin to laugh. 

"Bellatrix says her cousin is becoming such a disgrace. Walburga has been considering burning him from the ancestral family tree. What a disgusting pile of shite, betraying his own blood," one girl says, scraping her sharp nails down Aurelia's face and ruining her face paint. "We all despise Mudbloods, but Sirius is the worst kind. He's a disappointment."

Those words resonate with Aurelia on a different level. Those are the words Orion muttered to his eldest son, and he still hasn't said a word since. 

Sirius Black, Ri-Ri- perfectly innocent and exceedingly pure- is _not_ a disappointment. 

Aurelia doesn't know what comes across her as she slaps the blonde-haired Slytherin- _hard_. 

There is a split second when her eyes widen, her hand reaches for her cheek, and surprise consumes her, but it's brief. The teenager bares her teeth and with one swift action, pushes Aurelia to the ground. 

" _Aguamenti_!"

In an instant, a violent wave of water doses Aurelia's face and flattens her hair. She feels the face-paint dripping off her and her hair is sure to be a tangled mess. 

The girl she slapped kneels down in front of her, her fingers snatching Sirius's scarf and ripping it off her. 

"You know, I didn't think anything could make you look uglier than that grotesque face paint, but I didn't take into consideration what your face _actually_ looks like."

The girls leave her- a crumpled mess on the icy floor- and the tears she had so strongly held back cascade freely and violently. She raises her knees and hugs them against her chest as her heavy sobs shake her tiny frame. 

"Hey! I couldn't find them. Let's just go up together and then- Ra-Ra! What happened!?"

Sirius is frantic as he falls to his knees beside her and gingerly places his hand on her shoulders. The sight of tears coating her messy cheeks send his mind into a spiral he can't escape from. 

"Some Sixth Year Slytherins made fun of me," she cries, leaning into his touch. "They called me a-a blood-traitor!"

"Well..." Sirius begins, trying to soothe her pain with lighthearted humor. "You are hanging out with a muggle-born."

"This is serious!" she yells, ripping herself away from him. "I am _not_ a filthy blood traitor!"

These words hit Sirius like a Bluddger but he tries to brush them aside. Aurelia is young, scared, and traumatized. He knows that she isn't thinking straight, and he knows for certain that underneath all those cruel words, she herself is actually not. 

She begins to cry again and wipes away her snot. She doesn't want to admit these next words but she does, because they weigh heavily on her shoulders and itch at the corner of her mind. "They called me ugly."

Those nasty girls had said so many awful things to her, but as a young girl, the thought that she was ugly stung worse. 

She knows exactly what she looks like and she knows exactly what her flaws are. Her buckteeth stick out like sore thumbs, her ears are far too big for her head, and her hair is a curly and tangled mess. 

"Is that what you're upset about?" Sirius asks, his body becoming rigid and tense. 

Aurelia sniffles as she nods her head and he brings her back into his embrace, pressing her face against his small chest. Once her tears calm down, he brings his forefinger under her chin and tilts her head up. 

"You're beautiful, Ra-Ra," he begins, brushing away her stray tears. "Those girls are all made of plastic with those enchanted noses and layers of makeup. You might not see it now, but one day you'll realize just how pretty you are."

Aurelia melts into his warm touch. No one has ever told her she's beautiful and it molds together all the cracks those girls created. 

"You're telling the truth?" She smiles at him and feels her heart skip a beat as he brushes away her damp hair. 

"Of course. When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never."

They both laugh together and when she buries her face into his chest, he kisses the crown of her head. "Come on now, let's show those slags what they're missing. No one messes with the great Aurelia Chapman."

She accepts his hand and stands up straight, giggling hoarsely as he raises his wand and taps her nose and then her hair. Beautiful little pink sparks blind her vision for a brief second and when they're done, her facepaint is fixed and her hair is dry. She sucks in a small breath when Sirius leans forward and wraps his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him as she mimics his action. Their eyes are open- connected- and giving each other life. 

"See," he nuzzles their noses together. "Perfect."

This is why she chose to defend Sirius Black. This is why she was willing to risk humiliation and- more than likely- violence to defend him. 

_Cradle to grave_. That's why. 

Everything about Sirius is perfect. 

They part slowly when the sound of soft footsteps echo through the corridor and reach them. 

"Hey! Sirius! Did you find-" Lily's voice cuts off as she sees Aurelia's bloodshot eyes and her trembling fingers.

"It's nothing, Lily," Aurelia says dismissively as she waves her hand. "I'm fine now-"

"-Slytherin girls," Sirius interjects and his hand tightens around Aurelia's. 

Lily's face- even coated with similar facepaint- reddens and her hands clench into fists. "Those...those _slags_! Are you alright?"

Aurelia smiles and nods her head all the while Sirius frowns and shakes his. 

Lily bites her lip for a moment and then turns to Sirius. "Leave us, Black. Go and find Remus, he's already up at the stands. Us girls need to have a chat."

Sirius looks down nervously at Aurelia who seems rather calm after the altercation. He admits to himself that he's nervous about leaving her alone with Lily- they've never been alone. It's not that Sirius doesn't trust Aurelia. What he doesn't trust is if her strict upbringing can reel itself back in the presence of a muggle-born. But, Aurelia looks up and nods her head at him while brushing her thumb against the top of his hand and he relents. He gives her one last cheeky smile and departs. 

Silence envelops the two young girls. Lily knows that Aurelia needs comfort, so she holds her hand out, but the Slytherin girl flinches. 

"It's about the blood, right?" Lily whispers with a regretful sigh. 

Aurelia shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Lily. It's just-"

Aurelia likes Lily- she really does- but she's never actually _touched_ her and there's something within her that tells her it's wrong. 

Sirius was right when he told her to give Lily a chance. Lily is sweet, kind, smart, and protective of her friends. She's the kind of person Aurelia would love to have as a friend- again reminding her of Sirius. 

So, when Lily's hand continues to hover in the air, Aurelia takes a deep breath and grabs it. 

"See? Nothing's burning?" Aurelia lets out a breathless laugh as she nods her head. "Because it's _just blood_ , just like whatever those slags said are _just words_."

"How do you do it?" Aurelia asks. "How do you put up with people calling you a Mud-"

But Aurelia can't finish her sentence. Not in front of Lily. She's not a Gryffindor with a heart of courage and she's not cruel and she can't find the will to say it to her face. 

"A Mudblood?" Lily finishes for her, saying the words as if they are meaningless. "Simple. I'm just going to show them that I'm just as deserving of my magic as they are. If they get my tears, they win."

Lily is right, but it's easier said than done. Aurelia still believes in everything those girls said. She still thinks she's ugly. She still thinks Lily's blood is filthy. 

But she starts to wonder whether _she_ believes that. She questions why she does. Lily is kind to her and hasn't done anything worthy of disdain. 

"Can I...hug you?"

Lily has never looked so shocked. Her fingers tremble against Aurelia's hand. She doesn't reply but instead pulls the girl into a tight embrace, and Aurelia feels wonderful. She feels safe, welcome, and accepted. She feels tears prickle her eyelids, but they are not out of sadness or fear. 

Aurelia is happy. 

"Come on," Lily insists, breaking their hug and grabbing her elbow. "We're going to miss the game!"

And Aurelia follows- willingly and eagerly- a young girl that she now considers a friend. 

_No_ , she decides. _Not filthy at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WE LOVE SOME GOOD 'OLE FASHION CHARACTER PROGRESSION? Aurelia holds a very special place in my heart y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐑𝐃 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑   
  
  
  


〈 𝐚 𝐮 𝐭 𝐮 𝐦 𝐧 𝐭 𝐞 𝐫 𝐦 〉  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aurelia smiles as the crisp autumn breeze kisses her pale cheeks. She, Sirius, and James are walking back after a very interesting Care of Magical Creatures class. Professor Kettleburn had introduced them to the very dull- and very gross- Flobberworms who took a liking to James and thoroughly coated him with a layer of thick and foul-smelling mucus.

"Ugh, _yuck_!" James says, using the sleeves of his school robes to once again try and clean his glasses. "I just have one thing to say. Why me? Why is it always me? Remember last week? That bloody Hippogriff wouldn't stop pecking my neck!"

"Because you're special, Potter." Sirius rolls his eyes as he plays with Aurelia's scarf - _his_ scarf- that he managed to steal back from the Slytherin girls last year. He likes the fact that she always wears it, and he also likes that after the secret conversation with her and Lily, Aurelia has become more confident being seen with her friends. Her _real_ friends.

He sneaks a glance at her as she laughs at James and helps him pick pieces of cabbage from his hair. He has never seen her this happy. Her wild hair is long now and reaches the middle of her back and makes her look almost angelic. Her smile is brighter and more confident since her mouth can now accommodate the size of her buckteeth.

It's now harder for him to look away from her and when she directs her smile at him- more than likely laughing at something James said- he feels his heart flutter.

His best friend is beautiful and no one- not even she- can deny it now.

"Oh look," Aurelia says, pulling herself away from Sirius. "It's Remus and Peter!"

Sirius looks towards the large oak nestled just below the large hill that leads to the Forbidden Forest. Remus is sitting against the bark, his nose buried in the pages of his book, while Peter talks animatedly beside him.

Sirius isn't too fond of Peter, but James is. He believes that his bespectacled best friend keeps him around because of the adoration he showers him with. He loves his mate, but _Pompous Potter_ lives for attention.

When they reach them, Aurelia immediately frowns at Remus and leans down to pull his book away from his face.

"Remus, are you alright?" she asks, studying his face. "You seem a bit peaky."

Remus gulps audibly and shakes his head. "Just a bit sick. Nothing much to it."

"Are you sure?" she presses, furrowing her eyebrows at him and Sirius can tell that this isn't a subject she will let go of easily. "I'm pretty good at healing. Why don't I give you some herbs before curfew tonight? They're sure to help."

Remus looks as if he's going to refuse, but Sirius tips his head to the side and shrugs his shoulder, letting his friend know that there is no battle he will win against the stubborn Slytherin girl. Slytherins are cunning- they always get what they want- and Aurelia has proven that she can get her friends to do _almost anything_ for her.

"Sure," he finally says, smiling at her. "That would be nice."

Aurelia beams at him and yet again Sirius feels his heart flutter. He admires the fact that she likes helping people, it's a trait not easily inherited from their families.

He brushes his thumbs against the back of her smooth neck and she purses her lips playfully at him.

 _Yes_ , he thinks. _Definitely beautiful_.

"Snivellus!"

They all turn their heads at James's amused shout and direct their attention to the Third Year Slytherin walking up the stone path with a book clutched tightly under his arm.

Severus Snape tries his best to ignore them, but James Potter won't relent. He marches up to him and slings his arm across his shoulders, pulling him roughly down as he tousles Severus's greasy hair.

"Let me go," Severus insists, trying to pull himself away from the Gryffindor to no avail. Severus spends his time with his nose stuck in his Potions book, and James spends his on the Quidditch pitch.

When Severus manages to release himself from James's grasp, he runs straight into the arms of another ruthless Gryffindor with dark shaggy hair and even darker eyes.

"What's wrong, Snivellus?" Sirius teases, gently punching his shoulders. "Don't want the company, mate?"

"Not if it's a foul company like yours," Severus snarks, flinching at Sirius's touch.

Severus is an easy target to pick on and Sirius and James are alpha males. They pick on him simply because they can and Sirius doesn't see the issue with it.

Still seated by the tree, Remus pinches the bridge of his nose. "Must you?"

James sends him an incredulous look as Peter joins his side. "Of course!"

Aurelia is now the one frowning, standing as tall as possible, and crossing her arms. "Why?"

Sirius smirks at her as he lets go of the collar of Severus's shirt with far too much aggression. "Because we can."

In an instant, quicker than anyone can register, James draws his wand and points it tauntingly at Severus and shouts- " _Mimblewimble_! _"_

Nothing happens, at least nothing that anyone can see, and it isn't until Sirius asks Severus a question that the true intention of the spell is revealed.

Severus opens his mouth, and instead of words, his tongue comes slightly out and it's distorted and tied in a sharp not.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Peter mocks, looking up at James to see if he will laugh at his joke.

Severus continues to moan incoherently as his tongue begins to grow in size until saliva droops from the corner of his mouth. At this point, a crowd of students from every house has gathered around and they laugh at the poor half-blood.

And within that crowd, is none other than Lily Evans.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, what in the bloody hell are you doing!" Lily's wild ginger mane peaks out of the shoulders of the taller students and it's almost as if there is smoke coming out of her ears.

"Come off it, Lily," James laughs. "It's just a joke!" He then turns to Sirius to see his best mate laughing uncontrollably as Severus's saliva begins to drip onto the ground.

James is doing this for Sirius, that much is clear. He likes seeing him laugh and he likes doing things for his amusement. They're still childish that way, always trying to see which one can make the other the happiest. It's sweet but dangerous.

"James Potter, I swear if you don't let him go _right now_ -"

But Lily can't finish her sentence before Aurelia whips out her wand and points it at James and Sirius who are still taunting Severus.

" _Stupefy_ ," she whispers quietly, aiming it directly at the two reckless boys and biting her lip as they are immediately thrown to the ground.

Sirius looks up, startled and confused, at Aurelia. She was beyond her years in Defense Against the Dark Arts. A spell like that is taught to Fourth Years and Fifth Years and is infinitely difficult to master at such a young age. And, not only did she master it, but also managed to tame it in a way that simply buggered them off.

But she is a part of the world consisting of pure-blood supremacy and wild suspicion.

Sirius feels the color drain from his face as she shakes her head at him, her emotions are apparent in the glisten of her blue eyes.

He can see it all.

_Disappointment._

Aurelia rolls her eyes at him and then walks up to Severus. She points her wand directly at his face and says- " _Finite_."

His tongue returns to its normal size and he quickly wipes the saliva off his chin and robes with a look of mortification clouding his black eyes. He looks around and they can all tell that he feels humiliated, publicly nonetheless, and when Lily tries to grab onto his arm he roughly shrugs her off and disappears into the crowd of heckling students.

"I can't believe you two!" Lily shouts, kicking James's feet slightly and refusing to help him up. "And you too Peter. You know being a bystander makes you just as complicit."

Peter drops his head in shame but doesn't show remorse. It is a wonder why he's a Gryffindor, but Lily can only come to one conclusion. He's a coward but he's willing to show bravery for those he admires and he admires James Potter- no matter how much of a bully he can be.

James opens his mouth to respond to Lily and defend himself, but she raises her hand to dispel that. " _Don't_ even bother defending yourself! Seriously, I can't even fathom why I'm friends with you lot. Aurelia, let's go!"

Sirius looks to Aurelia who doesn't speak and is still staring at him with the same contempt in her eyes. She nods her head and puts away her wand, moving towards Lily eagerly and willingly.

They are friends now and Sirius likes it. Well- he likes it more when they aren't ganging together against him.

Before she walks away, Sirius scrambles to his feet and reaches Aurelia in time to grasp the cuff of her school robes. "Aurelia-"

"Ri-Ri, sometimes you can be such a git," she snarls, ripping her hand away. "I am so disappointed in you."

"Why?" he retorts, trying to reach for her hand again. "Because I was teasing him? It was a _joke_ , Ra-Ra. Maybe if Snivellus had thicker skin he would have had a laugh too."

"But he doesn't!" Aurelia shouts, drawing the attention of all their friends. "He doesn't! Why are you doing this? Is it to impress James? You've always been reckless but you've never been cruel and this? This was cruel."

"So what? It's not like he's a saint! I don't like him- simple as that."

"Severus is not a bad person," she argues, shaking her head at him. "He's quiet and smart and misunderstood. You like Peter and they're practically the same."

"We took pity on Peter and he's in our house so we can. Snivellus is different."

Aurelia drops her flushed face into her hands. She doesn't like arguing with Sirius- they never do- and being in the first year of their teens means they argue more frequently now.

Sirius is nervous and agitated. He runs his hand through his disheveled hair and tries to put on a mask of coolness but he can't. Aurelia means everything to him and her disappointment is something he can't live with.

With his head hung down, he whispers quietly. "Cradle to grave, right? Anger aside?"

Sirius is back to being a child whose heart can't bear to hurt and who desperately needs her approval. He's always needed it- he can't deny it- and to not have it leaves a pit so deep in his stomach he feels it will never fill up.

But warmth spreads through his body when he feels a small feminine hand brush against his neck and drags his face up.

Aurelia Chapman, smiling at him, pressing her forehead against his, her peppermint breath kissing his nose- that's all he wants and that's what he gets.

"Cradle to grave," she whispers and brushes their noses together. "Always, Ri-Ri. Even when you're being a git."

 _Always_ , he repeats in his mind as she walks away.

 _Yes_ , he thinks as she disappears.

_Definitely per_ _fectly beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are the four first chapters of Loved and Lost! I'm in the process of transitioning my works from Wattpad onto here, and I just wanted to give everyone a little preview! I'll wait a few days and see how it's getting received before I publish more!   
> Thank you to everyone reading! It means so much and let me know what you think!


End file.
